


Same old story

by rilina



Category: Spooks
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas knows what happens to old agents. Spoilers through 7x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same old story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/gifts).



> For edonohana's prompt: "Remembering teams or agents long-gone."

"Early retirement" can mean lot of things on the Grid, but few of them are good. Anyone smart enough to get out early wouldn't have been stupid enough to sign up in the first place. When Lucas mentioned Tom, it was only to buy him a moment's distraction; later, when Lucas actually wants to know, he doesn't make the mistake of asking Harry again.

At any rate, it's easy enough for Lucas to make other inquiries. Malcolm's comments give some of it away, and Lucas's reinstated security clearances take care of the rest. Thames House has seen too many agents come and go, some burning out on their own and others snuffed out by others. _Plus ça change. _Lucas had only been an agent for three weeks the first time he saw a field officer snap under pressure. There are many things that Lucas doesn't remember now, thanks to those eight long years, but he still can't forget the look on the other man's face as he ignored the commands buzzing from his earpiece and headed into a kill zone.

In the middle of the night, when Lucas tosses and turns on his too comfortable bed, he wonders if someday that's all they'll remember of him.


End file.
